1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a system and method for performing problem determination in large distributed information technology (I/T) environments and, more particularly, to a system having a set of algorithms and processes that analyze system dependency graphs, set acceptable operating limits, and create priority sequences of possible faulty resources for use by a system administrator to investigate the problem.
2. Background Description
An example of a large distributed I/T environment is a multi-tier e-business system which is supported by an infrastructure consisting of the following subsystems connected by local and wide area networks: web based presentation services, access services, application business logic, messaging services, database services and storage subsystems. One of the major challenges for administrators of such systems is to pinpoint the root-cause when a problem is discovered at a user end-point. For instance, if a user transaction is unacceptably slow to respond, the administrator needs to find out the cause, which may lie anywhere inside the system.